The Inescapable Magic Girl
by Infamouskid
Summary: The friends in your life can lifesaving, but there come moments in your life when the friends are more than that. They give you a new perspective on what you can do, what you hold to your heart, and what you can feel about them. Star Butterfield has been shown something new and imaginary, but will it just be a dream? Or a reality?


Hello there, small fanfic I have written in my spare time. Enjoy and make sure to read in moderation, too much of a shipping can harm the brain.

I do not own any properties of Star Versus the Forces of Evil. All materials in the writing is used for recreational purposes.

* * *

Whizzing through the air, a hooded figure covered in sparkles and rainbow colors ran in a fury of speed toward where her tower destroyed the roof of her adopted family's home. This young lady sprinted up the yard and bolted through the doors with a magical spell that was unnecessary, because the door had always been unlocked. Collapsing to the floor with a heavy thunk, the teenage resident in the kitchen, who was currently cooking and carrying several huge pans, slipped and fell.

"MARC-" Several pans landed on the boy who occupied the floor, making a racket very much so. "Marco!" A time stricken girl pleaded for the boy's attention. The boy tried to stand up, but accidentally fell because of the mess on the floor. "Marco…" She gave one last for the boy to notice her, fidgeting in her spot. The boy's hand appeared on the counter and struggled to pull himself up. After a minute of rubbing all new bruises, the boy finally gave a sideways glance at the princess.

"Are you finished yet?" The girl asked impatiently. Annoying the boy in the messy kitchen with her careless words. "Oh no, wasn't like I needed help or anything Star?" The boy sarcastically remarked at the girl.

"I have huge problems with balls right now and all you can think about is your _pain_?" Star accused across the room at the very now confused looking boy. Without second guessing her own words, or caring for a response, she ran up the stairs and disappeared with no other mutter. Marco strided over to the stairway, and found a funly decorated card on the floor. He opened it to see a DJ look alike start moving around on the page. The figure was now walking and talking.

"Be prepared for this years three hundredth princess and prince brawl _ball-ball-ball_! Still complete with dances, charms, and the screams of contenders! You,-" A monotone Star Butterfly was spoken. "Are invited by the council of the creators. Be there, or be humiliated by thousands of people!" The figure dropped off the side of the page and the open card was now blank.

The boy was being swept into confusion, while deciding it was better to deal with Star's worries, he ran up the stairs to look for the girl. He found her to be packing a bag with a sortment of usual royalty items in her room. Such things were a dress, make-up, and a battle axe...WAIT A BATTLE AXE? Marco decided to step in before things escalated quickly.

"Whoa Star…" Marco placed his hand on her belongings. "What is all this for exactly?" Star was hesitating before answering Marco.

"Well remember when I said I'm a princess…?" Marco sighed, then prepared his answer. "I'm constantly reminded everyday Star."

"So usually, once a princess is allowed access to a family's magical possession, they kinda have to...battle for...dominance with other princesses…" Star's face turned a gloomy shade and grey clouds formed on her cheeks. She quit the packing and relaxed beside her bed. It was barely a whisper, but Marco heard her. If Marco didn't intervene right away, Star was bound to stay in a terrible mood for the rest of eternity.

"What does it matter? You're awesome with magic!" Trying his best to brighten her mood, but Star had no mood for the encouragement.

"It's not that...I need sorta a champion to come with me to the ball…" She shrunk into the dark mood even further.

"Well um, can you call one of your friends to accompany you, like Pony Head?"

"No." She sat on the floor and put her head on her knees. "I need someone they would consider _prince material._ If I don't, all the other royal families will make fun of me and my parents." Marco sat on the floor besides her.

"Oh...have you done this before?" Marco asked, not really knowing what to say. He read, or rather listened to the card, but he was still unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, but it was with... _Tom_. We showed up as party viewers, but Tom, being the guy he is, went into full psycho mode when the castle ran out of little fancy wieners for guests. He burned two butlers, three other princesses, and the ice sculpture. Oh gosh, you should have seen the sculpture Marco, it was _gorgeous_."

Marco wasn't sure what he should be worried about: Tom, all the casualties, or that Star was more concerned about an ice sculpture than the actual people. Marco had few options to offer Star, but he knew the one that could be the most successful would be the most dangerous. He was willing to fix Star's problems no matter the cost. She was always risking herself, and Marco wasn't going to sit by and let her be made a fool.

"Why don't you take me? I mean your dad thinks we are already dating, plus one little white lie won't hurt anybody? I would...do anything to help you through this Star." Star glanced up from her knees and pondered in Marco's direction. After a moment she spoke.

"I...guess, but on no ground do you get the excuse to touch my wand like you _desire it_!"

Marco wasn't quite knowing if this was a metaphor or not, so he ignored it.

"Okay, so what can I do to look the part?" Marco inquired.

"Give me a second…" Star began to chant something unknown and held her wand level to her chest. "Enim Fo Revol!"

Marco was swept into a tornado of Battle Cavalry; Fifth Edition, a really expensive tuxedo and the blood of his enemies, or what Marco assumed to be, couldn't really tell in this tornado. Finally returning to the ground in a heap of a collective mess, the spell was over. With proper touches by Star, he was finally finished. Covering Marco was a regular tuxedo with a small rose in his hair. When glancing in the mirror, Marco began to feel that her spell wasn't mandatory.

"Um, Star? I could've done this myself?" Star again realized earth people STILL didn't use magic for everything, but Star wasn't just about to give into Marco's _normal_ ways.

"Don't be such a Gorntalu, Marco." Snickering at her own joke and kart-rolling away, Star was boundless in how quirky she seemed to be. Marco followed to have a clue on what he was going to do tonight. Only to find a magic Star undressing behind a magical curtain using magic to get ready for the magical ball.

So.

Much.

Magic.

Quickly exiting before Star realized he was there. Walking down the hall, the boy settled into his room. What followed was him collapsing into his bed and gathering his wits.

'Okay, so once, I started the day trying to make lunch for me and Star, but was interrupted by her being CRAZY. And now I'm going to some ball that requires fights, prince and princesses, and maybe something super magical...yep, sounds like a normal day with St-'

Bam! Busting through the room and spinning around energetically, and after a small dance, Star rested in a fixed position. Covering her body was a purple laced dress that had a stylized hole in the back, plus a very deep, low cut down the middle of the dress. It resembled the color of the heart patches Star had during Mewberty.

"Sta-Star? That's too showy for a princess! I-I mean, not judging, but that would be something Pony Head would recommend to wear!" Marco was faltering over his own words trying to be polite as possible. Like with many girls his age, Marco was that uncomfortable stage of life, something _dreaded_ and _weird_. It was...puberty. While he knew Star was his lifelong friend, his mind wondered sometimes. But his true crush was still Jackie Lynn Thomas. Interrupting his thoughts now was Star Butterfly.

"Really?" Star questioned. "Because Pony Head totally bought this for me! Plus look!" Star pulled up the gown of her dress, while Marco put one hand over his eyes, only to have curiosity make him look through a crack. Star was showing her thigh with a miniature knife the size of a finger in a holster. Marco wasn't sure what was more shocking, that she thought a knife that size be effective, or she was that ready for a fight.

"Now come onnnnnnn. Being late for this isn't proper." She dragged on and opened a portal with her scissors.

"And that dress is…" Marco remarked with a sideways comment. Star gave him an evil eye, or what she could muster, and pulled him into the portal.

* * *

The girl and boy walked hand in hand down a long corridor they had arrived in from their personal portal. A face of bleak boredom was held on the boy's features, while the girl was keeping anxiety at bay with optimism. Marco took notice, stopping Star in the hallway and helping her.

"Are you okay Star?" Marco let go of Star's hand and gripped her shoulders. She returned the gesture with an answer. "It's just that I'm still worried, what if my dad wants to chop somebody's head off? Or worse, my mom criticizes me about being a princess?"

Marco suppressed a giggle at her worries, but this was something Marco and Star took seriously. These thoughts constantly plagued Star, but Marco had the whole 'Psychiatric buddy' thing down pat. "Hey, they're still your parents. They would still believe in you if you caused the end of the world. Just don't let the pressure effect you. You _are the_ Star Butterfly, magical princess who kicks radical amounts of butt." Wrapping up his motivational speech, Star glowed with a new foundation of confidence. Brighten up her figure, and she snatched his hand into hers. This time, both of them noticed how warm the significant other's hand felt. Giggling slightly and continuing down the hall.

A large archway morphed into a set of stairs, going down some steps, the pair spied some men walking sideways on another set of stairs to their right. Except they seemed to be walking correctly with the pattern of path. While some princesses passed Star and Marco walking on the roof, which happened to be stairs, and they finished by leaning on a set of guardrails from an upside down balcony. Marco was incredibly sick by trying to make sense of everything.

"Thi-this is like that picture by M. C. Escher. Oh god, I'm going to throw up…" Marco leaned over the rail to find that a prince was using this space to walk out of a door, Marco was currently eyeing the top of his head. Giving up, Marco rested on a step with Star. The princess was enjoying that Marco had never been to this hall before in his life. But she still didn't understand who this person Marco was referring to.

"M. C. who? You mean like one of those rap people you talk about on Earth? Is he about to drop a 'fresh' beat?" Star's ignorance was showing and gave Marco a good humor to laugh about.

"Don't worry about it, but can you maybe help me in this place?" Star laughed at his request for help. "Like I have _any_ idea of where to go either? Gosh Marco, don't assume like I know everythinggg."

"B-but, how are we going to find the dance room?"

Oh, um...Marco, how much of your soul would you sacrifice to get there?" Star questioned honestly of Marco. Drilling Marco's eyes for a sense of ambiguity from her own.

"What type of question is that!?" Pressing off the step and pushing past Star in defiance. In return, grabbing his arm and revolving him to make them face to face was effective.

"Calm down Marco, haha. I was just 'joking'." Separating from the other and eventually founding their way around the maze of a place. It was amazing, the area was like a maze if it was mixed with a fourth dimension. Star and Marco spent their time discovering new things throughout the day. Marco was astonished that five people could play a game of pool with five different ways of gravity. It was fun in the least to explore around. Like the swimming lounge that housed interdimensional orcas, or the one room that made your shadows sentient. A chiming sound could be heard in the distance as Marco and Star were searching the halls.

 **Dong.**

 **Ding.**

 **Dong.**

 **Time for a song.**

 **Kings and queens with senses of right and wrong.**

 **A royal offspring that is lifelong.**

 **To create a fair couple agelong.**

"What the hell is that?" Marco was peeping for the source of the strange song, but was finding nothing in particular.

"Hey, don't use Tom's home in vein!" Star was gripping his hand with bone crushing strength.

"O-OW! Star, I didn't know, sorry!" Releasing his hand from the death grip Star let out a body clenching laugh.

"Marco, he lives in his mother's basement, it was another joke." Wiping a tear from her face and explaining more. "I thought you had an understanding of how my jokes work?" Dabbing at his ribs and giggling. Star was studying his features, and she thought his face looked so weird to her, it kinda made her heart bump along. Star was in one of those moments where she forgot all her other senses and just her eyes could focus on what is important. In this moment, it was Marco's features.

"Okay, so maybe we both have things to learn…" Stopping dead in his tracks besides Star, Marco's eyes wouldn't stop looking ahead. Star gave into curiosity and swung her body to find that her Mother and Father were standing arm in arm a short ways from themselves. Her mother had the initiative to talk first.

"Maybe you have _much_ to learn _Marco Diaz_." Studying the pair intently and held a sight at their conjoined hands. Star broke the grip and went to give her parents affection. Her mother and father embraced her, she then returned to Marco.

"Not to sound uncaring, but Star, why would you invite Marco to _this_ such event?" Star's mother intimidated the teenagers with her gaze alone. Marco felt small now, acting like he wasn't even in the room, the parents continued with the questioning. On the other hand, all attention was being focused on Star.

"Well...I thought-" Star begun, but her mother interrupted.

"Well maybe next time you could think like how a princess should." Star became furious with these words. Using her wand to help her, Star chanting a spell to have her disappear from existence. Helping her to calm down, the royalty ushered down the hall. Marco was left alone by a door waiting for the royalty to talk their problems out. Across and down the hall Star was bickering with her parents.

"First of all little lady, _how_ , _and why_ I might ask, are you at this gathering?" Flustering around in her head to come up with an excuse to tell her parents, Star was a little short on the pleading of ignorance part.

'Well what should I tell them? Thanks for talking to me Mom & Dad, haven't seen you in a month or two? Or how about let's talk about literally being compared to other princesses all the time? I...I just wanted to make everyone happy. Gosh, I just didn't want to disappoint anyone.' Star was being tormented by her thoughts on what to say, she knew that her actions were rebellious at times, but this was because she wanted her parents to feel proud of her for doing something responsible by herself.

"It's just that, this was a really important event, and I didn't want to let you down…" Lowering her head in shame, while her parents acknowledge the vulnerable spot she had for family pride. Deciding, without speaking, that punishment wasn't necessary and that Star was in need of proper guidance. Her mother spoke on behalf of the couple's choice.

"We understand darling, but you have to realize how dangerous this place is, especially for Marco. He isn't even a Mewman dear. Why did you decide on bringing him on the first place?"

"It's just, I…" Star didn't have a clear concise answer, before it was because Marco had volunteered, but now she wasn't so sure of herself. "He wanted to help me mom, and I thought it be nice to have him here with me."

"Awwww!" King Butterfly interjected the conversation with a squeal he never had before produced. At this, straightening his body and taking a serious pose, the man clearing his throat and addressing the females.

"I personally think it wouldn't hurt for Star to be here, plus you should have seen the stuff your mother was doing at your age?! She-" Queen Butterfly's eyes shot wide open and slapping her polished hand over the King's mouth.

"I think we will find our seats. Please for the love of everything sacred, don't cause any trouble before I see you again." The Queen ushered the King away with faint pleas coming from his covered mouth. Turning a corner and disappearing from sight, Star made her way down to Marco, grabbing his hand once again.

"It's time to dance." She stated for Marco. "Dance?" Marco asked while being dragged along. "Dance fun time." She demanded. With the wave of her magical wand, the landscape began to morph and deconstruct. Stairs aligning, doors consuming walls, and a pathway forming. All other sculptures and features in the room directing their way into this one singular, bright path. Star tugging Marco to the destined area and gave him a little smirk.

"Think you can dance like before little boy?" Star teased, but Marco quipped back. "Last time, I had a demon who wanted nothing better than to burn me for all eternity at his ball, so I'm going to say yeah." Dancing halls were usually large, but the roof for this dome was extending into actual space. The other side of the ballroom was too far for Marco and Star to tell, along with hundreds of bodies, it was a guess on how large this space to be. Galaxies and stars filling the room and made for great mood lighting for the festive couples below. Marco had the upperhand, and used it to his full advantage. Star gazed in ecstasy, but Marco put a hand around her waist and spun with the beautiful princess. Suddenly rushing around the court made Star so glad to have chozen Marco, and the feelings were mutual with the boy. They spun and swung their bodies everywhere. Marco had been practicing dancing ever since he knew Jackie Lynn Thomas, but now he was using it for different reasons. A small galaxy floated down to Star's head, and made a home there. Star laughed at the occurrence of having such a fun time, Marco was making her forget all about her princess duties and made her feel like a normal girl. Which for once, in Star's opinion, wasn't that bad. In a feverish dance of energy and enthusiasm, the princess and the 'prince' were dancing their emotions away.

* * *

"So dear, what do you actually think of this Marco boy, hmm?" The King and Queen of Mewni sat in silence from inside a royal balcony. They had a seat reserved for Star, but she decided on different courses of action in this situation. The Queen laid her spectacles down on a pillow.

"I think Marco is a _great_ choice Deary." The Queen answered. The King was shook. "Really dear, I too think this Marco boy is a-"

"That was sarcasm, my King." The King sighed at her witty words and left her to be. Below the rulers, Star and Marco had been dancing for a few short minutes. This saddened the Queen, that poor Earth boy was getting too emotional with Star. In the end, it wouldn't be worth the effort he put in if Star had such conceptions of feelings for him. But all crisis can be solved in time, the Queen thought.

* * *

"Oh oh oh, Marco!" Star was beaming with satisfaction. "They are about to announce the battle. Be ready to pick up the bodies after I finish!" Marco went slower and brought the dance to a simple one-two.

"What type of battle will it be?" Star thought about Marco's question. She had to relate it to something Marco would understand. "So like, you know the Earth game of Musical Chairs?" Marco nodded his head. "Well, imagine that, but like everyone wants to beat each other with magical weapons and the last person standing will be crowned as the ruling princess, with her prince at her side." Marco's face expressing shock and horror.

"Star, that is _not_ how Musical chairs work!" Star absorbing this information, but held the look of not caring about it. While dancing, an announcer beamed from the stars and galaxies themselves;

" **Come one, come all! For the battle of ages, of mages and outrages. Of battles and little prattle."**

Except when Star wanted Marco to float away into the safety of her royal suite, he never did. She did notice however, that the ground was farther away than at first glance. An aura of energy surrounded her and brought her closer to the walls and windows. She was swallowed by the semi-liquid wall and she found herself to be seated next to her mother and father.

" **This battle will be a little different, the princes must battle to win the hearts of their maidens."**

Marco was absolutely terrified down in the middle of battle. Sure, he had fought monsters before, but not princes. They must have been educated in the finest battle techniques and skills with weaponry. A column of weapons spiraled out in the middle of the room. Knives, axes, swords littered the weapon's rack. Sensing the imminent threat, Marco dashed for any tool he could use. Multiple boys of different species slashed and hacked their new enemies down. Screams of battle filled the room; terror mixed with anger and bloodlust. Marco leaped over a boy slowly bleeding out on the floor from a cut to the abdomen. The boy was a pale grey with very large, empty, dark eyes. Covered by a body suit that did little for defence, this boy was just like Marco, in the terms of not preparing for a battle to save his life. Begging for Marco's help, with nothing else to do, Marco let the lad lean on him, pulling him to safety. Marco did this with several boys dodging fights with every ensuing rescue. But Marco could only save so many, every moment he went back to save another, more bodies had piled up. Marco hoped that the battle would end soon so the boys could be saved. His clothes were now cut and tattered in every possible place. Blood and an imbalance of colors covered his clothes. On the edge of battle, Marco only saw very few weapons left alone. He resumed in finding something to protect himself with before the match ended. The dash back was littered with bodies. Some were squirming, others had no movement at all. The rack was close now, but a tall blonde boy in full silver armor slashed with a sword in Marco's direction, cutting off the boy's safety.

"Hah, boys like you shouldn't consider themselves princes, you are nothing but scum and filth below my heel." The boy swung his sword to fling off excess blood. Marco tried to scurry away for the slightest cover, but the sword closed the gap. Marco felt cold steel slice through his arm. Pain erupting up his arm, and landing in his head. Red crimson was pooling onto his sleeve with little signs of stopping. Marco's knees buckling from the pain and his body collapsing onto the floor. The boy behind him let out a cruel cuckle and slowly approaching his prey.

"My my, what a twisted sense of fate. But today I promised my lady that I would take her hand in marriage, and solely for the purpose of love. My boy…" Raising the tip of his sword to have Marco bring his chin up and look into the boys eyes. "I hope someone loves you in the afterlife. Goodbye, painfully so." The boy raising his sword to the horizon and posing for the final strike. With one final glance, Marco closed his eyes.

His ears were greeted by the sound of screeches followed by nothing. Marco's skin was blistering hot. His eyes opening to see nothing but a distant figure surrounded by flames. Set before him was a pile of ash and steel. With grim realization, Marco knew what had happened, the boy had been burned to death. The figured farther away was glowing a flame red and with three glowing eyes. It was Tom, the demon that hated him had inevitably saved his life. Tom began to stalk over to Marco with a wicked smile of satisfaction. Fire developed in his hands. Marco also realized Tom wasn't trying to save him, but quite the opposite. This was only the beginning.

* * *

"Star control yourself, you know the judges wouldn't let one single prince down there die." The Queen was requesting that Star settle down and enjoy the show. The family was watching Marco deal with the difficulties of battle. He hopped over a few people at first, but quit at the prospect of fighting and started pulling boys to the edge of the ballroom.

"Hmm, brave little soul you have there daughter. Seems like maybe I misjudged Marco. Nevertheless, his fighting skills have yet to speak." The Queen was watching valiantly from her comfy chair at the boy's efforts. Star on the other hand, was a mass of panic. She knew Marco could fight, but he had no place in a fight here. That was when a portal opened from the room side opposite of Marco's. From eternal flames walked out Tom, wearing a casual tuxedo and all. The sentry guards came to retaliate against him. This was not ordinary, it was against royal ball rules to visit during a battle. With a snap of his fingers, the floor beneath the guards was ripping apart and they were dragged down by demon hands. The rift sealing itself after the guards were pulled down. Tom turning to Marco's direction and made a path of destruction with every step. Multiple champions came to face him, but he was defeating them with nothing more than a shake of the hand. One boy made it past his defence and proceeded to cut his cheek with a knife before Tom had a grasp on reality. This enraged Tom, he grabbed the young boy by the throat and lit him aflame. Tom slapped his hands together to get rid of remaining ash. His eyes were now a crimson red and his environment burned with passion. While this distracted the family, Star checked on Marco's status. Only to find him laying on the floor, covered in blood, while a tall boy hovered over him with a great sword. With little effort, the boy brought the sword above his head. Star was on the verge of tears. So much was happening and she couldn't control herself. A great flood of power surging through her body.

" **Dip...Down."**

Star's eyes was transforming into a blue shade, and so did her cheeks. A blue aura wrapping around her body and clothing. Her parent's pleas were unheard as Star morphed through the wall and unto the the ballroom. Objects orbiting around her and flashes of light covering the room. Magic was covering every particle in the room. All weapons were returning to their resting places, and the column inserting back into the ground. Set below her, the once prince was now ash by Marco. The only problem was Tom approaching with nightmares in his eyes. Her body wasn't her own anymore, without so much as a twitch, Star summoning all the remaining boys into the air. They were all healed, brought back from the dead, and returned to their original state. Tom fought the clutches of magic, but simmering down once he saw Star. He clearly wanted to talk to her, but no whispers escaped her mouth as she chanted a spell. A rift opening behind Tom, pulling his body directly back into the vortex. The energy was running short and swiftly. With the remaining energy left, she set everyone down to the floor.

Marco landing next to Star. Her body slumping from the sudden loss of omni powers. The girl tried to tend to her friend. Marco was looking deathly terrible after the battle. The entire room was now a sollum silence. Nothing could be heard but the soft breathing of the bodies. One after another, the boys awoke from their slumber. Most just staring at one another, questioning on how they had gotten there. In the middle, a strange sight could be witnessed. A girl was shaking a boy by his shoulders trying to wake him from slumber. Tears ever so cold rolling down her cheeks. No matter what she attempted, the boy never moved. She broke down and cried on the boy's chest.

A crowd of people had assembled around her and the boy. Parents arrived from their booths to see what the sudden commosion was about. They were suddenly upset to see the emotional toll in the middle. As short time passed, something stirred. The boy! His arm moving from the ground and stroking the girl's blonde hair. Although confused, the boy was tending to the girl. Having realized somebody was messing with her hair, she brought her head up to see the boy give her a crooked smile from where he lay. The girl gave into emotion and gripped him with no chance of letting go. He clenched his body, moving through the pain, and returning the hug.

While this was developing, a reggae look like person constructed out of thin air itself. Its body was full of the starry sky, with no indistinct feature. The only items the entity held was a bandana that covered corn rows and dreadlocks, a gold chain around its neck, and for some reason a gold set of teeth inside its mouth. So the people were shocked once again with something with no eyes, but all the other items on this deity walked into the center.

"Sorry to distract you universe younglings, but I must pull you away from whatever you are so involved it." Star and Marco turning their heads collectively to peer at the deity.

"Who are you?" Both spoke at relatively the same time. The deity grinning at them.

"The judges of the yearly match. I've seen many come through here before, but never a spectacle like that. Always nice to get a jittery set of princesses or princess. And I would like to say that was great display of winning a maiden's love." He nodded at Marco. "Someone risking to harm themselves for their significant other is a charitable act. Except for the one you will pull in about two years from now, now that is a grand show you throw." The deity's head drifted away from his body and his body turning to smoke before his head disappeared. Both teens were in awe, but not before jumping out of their skin when the same deity spoke behind them. They stood up and turned around. Marco seemed to be the more curious one out of the two of them.

"Um, what are you talking about?" The lone Earth boy asked a literal deity.

"Oh, pardon me. I just glanced into your future for a second. Just a certain gift of mine." Star's eyes were beaming with curiosity.

"So, WHAT did you see?" The deity was chuckling to itself.

"Ever so questioning Star Butterfly, you'll have to find out for yourself." The pair of teens slumping and muted. Star especially pouted when she didn't receive an answer.

"On one other note, I have something to announce…" A platform erupting below Marco and Star, lifting them a few feet into the air for the crowd to see. The teens held onto one another for support, but let go after a moment. The deity spread his voice for all to hear.

"I announce Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz winners of this years Battle Brawl Ball! You may now show affection as a sign of your holy passion to each other." The teens went into sudden shutdown mode, and both had no clue on what to do.

"That means do something romantic and kiss!" A cry from the crowd could be heard. Marco faced Star. He gave a small shrug, put his hand behind Star's head, and pulling her into a small kiss on the lips. Warmth spread over the teens and the site of touch held a tiny feeling of excited passion. Star didn't move from her position, but as soon as it started, Marco pulled away. The crowd screaming in excitement and enthusiasm. Streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling. They were pulled back to the ground and the small group of people began to go their separate ways. The reggae deity handled the pair a personal galaxy, a statue of dancing princess and prince, and a personal photo of the kiss they shared. Star's cheek hearts blushing a deeper red.

The winners grabbing their belongings and went to find Star's mother. Shortly later, a castle guard came to give them the news of the queen fainting from watching Star and Marco kissing. She was taken back to her castle by her husband. With that much out of the way, Star and Marco opened a portal for home.

* * *

"Next time, maybe warn me in advance of something like that." Marco telling Star while shifting through the portal they had come through. It was now night time on earth.

"Well look forward to that, because I've had enough balls to last me five years." Star and Marco broke through the portal to find themselves on the street opposite of Marco's house. Everything was quiet and it felt really cozy warm in the area.

"Why didn't you portal me straight to bed Star?" Star was just pointing at something glowing in the distance. Marco following her hand to find out that it was his house on fire.

"NO! NO! NO! I MUST HAVE LEFT THE OVEN ON!" Marco yelling out loud. He was about to run and save his house, but Star stopped his attempt with her arm.

"I have a spell for this, let's just watch." Star barely made it through the sentence, because she was enticed by the sight of fire. She cut a small hole portal with the scissors and stuck her hand in. Pulling out a plate of nachos and sat on the curb of the street they were on. Marco, giving up, following suit and sat with her. Both teens ate nachos, and watching their house burn down. Their new collection of items were beside them while the starry night hovered above them. Casting a brilliant scene for the couple to enjoy.

* * *

Well I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic of mine, this was my first attempt at a SVTFOE fanfic. More juicy bits promised for the future and make sure to stay mellow till then.

Sincerely,

A horny shipper with a vocabulary.


End file.
